An imaging device comprising, for example, a polarizing filter and a retroreflective prism has been proposed. In the imaging device, a real image representing a display image is formed at a position of plane symmetry with an emission point of display light representing the display image about the polarizing filter. Incidentally, the retroreflective prism includes an even surface and an uneven back surface. Light reaching the back surface, of the light incident on the retroreflective prism, is retroreflected, but the light reflected on the surface forms an image at a position different from the retroreflected light. For this reason, the retroreflected light may be visually recognized as what is called ghost and may cause deterioration in display quality. In addition, the light reflected on the surface of the retroreflective prism may cause reduction in light use efficiency since the light does not contribute to the display of the real image.